Stay Clean
by KeithBon
Summary: Ser contaminado no es algo que Todoroki Shōto esté dispuesto a tolerar, porque para él no existe ninguna pesadez tan grande como lo es ser ensuciado. Sabe que si se mantiene solo y refugiado de aquel mundo tan sucio y repugnante, estará a salvo. Shōto, siente una verdadera aversión al contacto. "Tu único límite es tu mente."


Cuando siente la fría agua humedecer sus resecas y agrietadas manos, sabe que toda aquella ansiedad se disipa entre el líquido. Confía en que el jabón haciendo espuma sobre las mismas, corroe toda aquella suciedad que lo corrompe. Es así como experimenta el inefable momento de limpiarse de aquella leve suciedad, que puede encontrar en un lugar tan limpio como lo es su hogar.

La fragancia a detergente y antiséptico que es tan distintivo en la cocina de la residencia —como en la totalidad de las habitaciones de la pequeña casa—, pronto se ve conquistado por el exquisito aroma que se desata en cuanto el joven Todoroki, destapa el frasco con mermelada de coco. Las pálidas manos se encuentran finalmente limpias y ahora con tranquilidad, cortan las orillas de las dos piezas de pan de caja. La tostada de Kaya es un desayuno muy fácil de preparar en comparación a otros que anteriormente había cocinado, sólo bastaba con poner un poco de mantequilla sobre la sartén y tostar uno de los lados del pan.

El placentero y agradable sonido de la mantequilla en el recipiente caliente, es el único ruido que se escucha en el solitario hogar, llenando al muchacho con recuerdos de antaño, que parecen asociarse con aquel alimento. Una vez salido el pan de la sartén, unta sobre el, la deliciosa y espesa mezcla de la mermelada de coco. Como detalle final, corta unas delgadas rebanas de mantequilla y las sitúa encima, justo como le gusta a Shōto.

El sabor de los alimentos otorga una agradable sensación en la boca del joven, cuando este comienza a comer en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Siente haber evocado una memoria de su niñez, al recordar haber comido ese mismo desayuno —en un par de ocasiones— con su hermana, Fuyumi. Suspira, creyendo que mantener aquel recuerdo sólo le causará una efímera melancolía que prefiere mejor evitar.

Desde su lugar puede ver el exterior por medio de una ventana y se da cuenta que el clima de ese día, parece más gélido de lo usual. Lo que significa que debería prender la calefacción, si es que no desea congelarse y buscar un abrigo, si sus planes de salir siguen en pie. Cuando su vista se encuentra con el reloj de la pared, su ceño se frunce en una señal de leve irritación. Debe enviar un correo a uno de sus compañeros y si no se apresura, ambos podrían tener consecuencias de puntualidad. Presa del tiempo que está en su contra, decide dejar su comida en el fregadero —lamentándose de no haber podido comer mucho— y lava sus manos antes de ir a su habitación, en busca de su laptop.

Sus aparatos electrónicos siempre han sido tan simples como lo era él, una comparación irónica a su parecer. El _wallpaper _jamás lo había sustituido —ya que prefiere conservar el que trae por defecto— y el aparato no cuenta con ninguna contraseña al inicio. Con rapidez, entra a su correo electrónico y busca entre sus contactos a Midoriya Izuku, su nervioso y tímido compañero. Shōto ya había concluido con la parte que le correspondía en el nuevo proyecto de marketing que estaban realizando, ahora era turno de su compañero, que concluya el diseño. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el archivo ya se encuentra enviado y casi instantáneamente es respondido por el destinatario, quien le agradece.

Hace tres días que el heterocromático no se ha atrevido a utilizar su celular, dado que en una de las reuniones de la empresa en la que trabaja, el objeto había sido tocado descaradamente por uno de sus compañeros. Y con aquella expresión estoica en su rostro, se había visto volviendo a casa con una enorme irritación contenida y un celular sucio.

Considerando todo lo anterior, no le parece extraño encontrarse con diversos mails de Fuyumi preguntándole sobre su estado —al menos es la única de sus hermanos que se preocupa por él, piensa— y enviándole diversos enlaces de vídeos de meditación guiada, como era costumbre en ella. Sólo por esta vez, decide no responder el correo. Está siendo egoísta, lo sabe, pero ese día no se siente en condiciones para iniciar una conversación con ella o con alguien más.

Sin productos de limpieza es imposible limpiar aquello que está sucio, es lo que siempre ha pensado Todoroki y, justamente aquella frase es la que describe su situación actual. Sus productos de _Lysol_ se han terminado antes de lo previsto, por lo cual no puede tratar de solucionar el asunto de su celular y si no se apresura a comprar algún desinfectante, el fin de semana terminará cuando menos se lo espere y no podrá limpiar nada que traiga de la oficina de la empresa.

Pero no tan menos importante, la comida ya comienza a escasear en el refrigerador, así que ir al supermercado lo ve como una respuesta a sus dos inconvenientes.

Salir a la calle en fin de semana era una de las cosas que más detestaba, sólo significaba en la mayoría de los casos: ensuciarse sin ser totalmente necesario. Aquella simple acción y las que se desencadenan, le causa una enorme pesadez. Sabe que una vez que llegue del exterior, lo primero que tiene que hacer es desinfectar los objetos que traiga consigo, para previamente irse a dar un baño. Aunque lo último siempre había significado un momento de relajación e intimidad para el joven, últimamente la simple idea de tener que bañarse sólo porque se encontraba sucio —y no por gusto, porque sí, le encanta ducharse—, le disgustaba. Ya no encuentra paz en aquel momento del día.

— Necesitaré un abrigo— murmura, observando que el pronóstico que indica su laptop anuncia que el día contará con ráfagas heladas y lo que menos desea es enfermarse de un resfriado.

Entre sus prendas encuentra un abrigo cruzado azul y sin mucho, lo toma. En una de sus mesitas de noche puede divisar un par de guantes blancos, que ha dejado previamente ahí y los aferra a su mano, antes de emprender a la salida del hogar. En el suelo del mismo, lo esperan el par de zapatos negros con los que suele ir al trabajo —realmente sólo usa ese par, aunque dispone de muchos otros en su habitación— y se los calza dejando atrás sus pantuflas. A su lado se encuentra una pequeña mesita tradicional y sobre esta, sus llaves recién desinfectadas junto a su billetera. Lo primero que necesita hacer, es colocarse los guantes y seguidamente, guardar las relucientes llaves de metal, junto a una cantidad prevista de dinero. De esta forma, Shōto se retira de su hogar, dejándolo más íngrimo de lo que es.

Cada vez que sale al exterior, no puede ver más allá del único concepto que tiene sobre este: el mundo se encuentra sucio. Trata de verse sereno y aunque nunca deje su expresión estoica, su interior se encuentra paranóico e intranquilo. Camina evitando que otras personas transiten a su lado y conteniendo la respiración cuando no puede evitar lograr el cometido de su acción anterior. Acciones tan repetitivas y hostigadoras para el joven.

Por suerte para él, sus pasos han sido lo suficientemente rápidos y el trayecto corto, porque ya se encuentra frente al supermercado. Una vez que entra, se permite exhalar, liberándose de aquella angustia que ha estado conteniendo en todo el recorrido y su segunda acción es tomar una canasta para iniciar con sus compras.

Recorre los pasillos del establecimiento, buscando aquellos alimentos que sabe que necesitará en la semana, aunque sólo opta por tomar los que se encuentran detrás de la tercera fila de productos. Cuando los tiene, los deposita en la canasta que sostiene, la cual, con el pasar de su estadía se vuelve cada vez más pesada. El muchacho se siente aliviado de tener facilidad al cocinar y saber aprovechar al máximo cada ingrediente del que dispone, por lo cual en algunas ocasiones, no duda en llevar a casa un nuevo alimento; el sabrá de que forma hará que sepa bien con algo.

Ahora, tiene frente a él, un sin números de paquetes de soba y no sabe cual escoger. El último que ha llevado a casa, no le ha terminado de convencer por completo, siente que le hace falta más sabor. Claro que ninguno de esos se podría comparar a uno casero, pero ahora no se permite ir a comer a restaurantes. El chico toma con ambas manos, dos paquetes diferentes —pero a los cuales casi no le puede encontrar ninguna diferencia— y trata de reflexionar cual de aquellos fideos, hará que su almuerzo sepa mejor.

— ¿Te gusta la soba? Yo prefiero el udon.

Habla una voz a su lado, logrando alejar dos pasos de manera automática a Shōto, quien para ese punto tenía su mirada fija sobre el desconocido a su derecha. El recién llegado es mucho más alto que él, por lo cual no puede evitar levantar su rostro para poder ver de quien se trata. Al hacerlo se encuentra con un semblante moreno sonriéndole con entusiasmo y un par de ojos oscuros que se estrechan ante su misma acción. Se da cuenta que viste un parka demasiado grande para su gusto y que en una de sus manos sostiene una canasta de compras, en donde no tiene casi nada.

— ¡Mira, hay una oferta!— exclama, tomando casi con desespero un par de paquetes de udon y sonreír una vez que los tiene en mano—. ¡El udon es mejor que la soba! Son más gruesos, son suaves, además ¡No tienen ese sabor extraño a nuez que tiene la soba!— suspira, expresando un gesto de alivio en su rostro, para luego mirar al contrario—. ¿Qué te gusta de la soba?

La boca de Todoroki de repente se siente seca, o quizá se trate de aquellas palabras que siempre se ha abstenido a decir cada vez que una persona intenta conversar con él. Sabe que responder sólo causara que exista un contacto con el desconocido y lo que menos desea es tener algún tipo de contacto con alguien. Entonces, el heterocromático se retira de ahí sin decir ninguna palabra, no sin antes tomar su soba y dejando atrás al desconocido que aún lo sigue con la mirada.

Sin nadie que lo hostigue, el joven se permite seguir con sus compras, disipando aquella actitud impávida que de forma inconsciente se había apropiado. Ahora, con interés examina la fruta que sostiene, cerciorándose de que se encuentre en buen estado, antes de ingresarla a su canasta de compras. Está listo para comenzar a caminar hacia otro pasillo, pero se detiene al notar que la persona con la que anteriormente se ha encontrado, coincide de nuevo en la misma sección que él. Es simple casualidad, trata de razonar el joven, no cree que esté siendo seguido por él, por lo cual decide dejar el tema de lado y se dispone a irse nuevamente.

Todoroki no entiende lo que sucede, cada vez que decide ir a un pasillo diferente, esa persona también se encuentra ahí. No importa lo mucho que trate de evitarlo, de alguna forma u otra, siempre aparece segundos después, tratando de simular que parece una coincidencia. _«Esto se está volviendo fastidioso»_, es el constante pensamiento que ronda por la mente del bicolor. Sólo le resta ir a comprar sus productos de limpieza y aquel momento de incomodidad, pasará a ser un simple mal recuerdo.

Cada vez que llega al área de limpieza, siente estar tocando el paraíso. Siempre se descubre a si mismo hallando un nuevo producto, aunque generalmente estos son más caros que el restos, al ser importados principalmente de América; por lo cual no se permite comprárselos, su sueldo no le da para mucho. Los desinfectantes no pueden faltar en sus compras, de igual manera que sus estimados productos de _Lysol_. Aunque esto último se torna complicado para el joven, que a pesar de estar estirando su brazo, no puede llegar a tomar el spray de la marca, ya que se encuentran en el último estante, mucho más alto de lo que puede llegar.

Piensa en ir a pedirle a algún empleado que lo ayude o en su caso, le proporcione algo para que él mismo suba a tomar el envase. El pensamiento se desvanece justo cuando siente a alguien a su lado, estirarse para tomar aquel objeto que parecía tan lejano a sus ojos, pero no para el contrario.

— ¡Realmente eso se encuentra demasiado alto! Deberían reubicar esos productos.

Cree que no existe ningún peor encuentro en sus veintiséis años de vida, porque aquel sujeto que lo ha estado siguiendo, ahora sostiene el desinfectante y se lo está cediendo. Yoarashi Inasa espera algunas palabras por parte del contrario, sin embargo de lo único que es capaz de oír, son sus pisadas alejarse con paso decidido.

El joven bicolor no tiene idea de si se trata de sus guantes, de su actitud taciturna o de la desagradable cicatriz que adorna su rostro, la razón por la cual es perseguido por la misma persona. Lo único de lo que tiene certeza, es que debe mantener su distancia de todas aquellos individuos como él, no le beneficiará en nada acercárseles. Se ha abstenido a realizar su última compra gracias a la presencia de un desconocido, lo menos que puede hacer en una situación como esa, es pagar en caja y retirarse inmediatamente a su hogar. En donde lo estará esperando una ducha caliente y su íngrima casa, en la que se siente sumamente cómodo.

Ese sábado parece estar de acuerdo en la carencia de pulcritud de Todoroki. La mala suerte —de la cual nunca ha creído hasta ahora— está riéndose en su cara, cuando ve nuevamente al moreno frente a él. No duda apresurar su paso, esperando que las personas que continúan saliendo del establecimiento, no impidan su huída.

Yoarashi camina apresuradamente al verlo y realizando señas, que hacen a Shōto temblar por su efusividad.— ¡Espera!— dice antes de llegar y encontrarse frente a frente con el otro—. He querido hablar contigo desde hace un rato.

Los párpados sobre los ojos bicolores no pueden evitar temblar de una creciente sensación de molestia que se instala sobre su ser. No entiende que propósito tiene aquel hombre insistente para intentar entablar una conversación con alguien quien es totalmente ajeno a él.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— habla, con aquella voz que ha tomado la rudeza contenida en su mente.

Yoarashi percibe la intención de sus palabras y la mirada de odio que le dirige, no es una persona que pase desapercibido cosas como esas, claro que no. Pero si es una persona maleducada, piensa, al recordar que la hostilidad es un comportamiento racional al no haberse presentado antes.

— ¡Yo siento mucho mi falta de amabilidad!— exclama a gran voz, reverenciándose instantáneamente y ganando un golpe de su cabeza contra el piso. Haciendo sobresaltar al contrario por su repentina y efusiva acción—. Mi nombre es Yoarashi Inasa, un placer en conocerte.

El sentido de sensatez le dice al mitad albino, que no debe confiarse de nadie que haya conocido repentinamente y mucho menos, de alguien que lo ha estado siguiendo por todo el supermercado; por lo cual, sólo se dedica a observarlo con recelo.

Inasa es consciente que dentro de aquel silencio, una mente como la del chico busca respuestas y formula sus propias incógnitas ante su inesperada presencia. Desea llevar la conversación con calma y con cautela, pero en algunas ocasiones —como en la presente, claro está para su pesar— su personalidad animada y vigorosa, resulta en su contra.

— Te he visto desde que entraste y me ha parecido curioso el hecho de que uses guantes— explica Inasa, cayendo poco después en cuenta que ha formulado mal su explicación—. Q-Quiero decir es común que uses guantes, ¡es mediados de otoño! Pero lo común es utilizar de lana, no de látex.

Shōto aprieta los labios ante la mención, siempre ha sido consciente de que utilizarlos llama la atención, pero nadie se había atrevido a decírselo directamente —suelen hablar a sus espaldas, no ignora ese hecho—. Si el desconocido es inteligente, llegará a _aquella_ conclusión, piensa. La simple acción de irse inunda como demanda la mente del chico, sin embargo no quiere marcharse sin saber que es lo que realmente desea. Alguien normal solo ignoraría el hecho de los guantes ¿no?, ¿qué sucede con Yoarashi Inasa, quien busca tan desesperadamente una conversación?

— Además, parece que están sangrando— esa oración es la que pone al heterocromático en un estado defensivo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— vuelve a preguntar.

Sin duda lo que Todoroki no se espera, es recibir una tarjeta, en lugar de una conforme explicación._ «Clínica terapeuta Shiket»_ dice el papel blanquecino. El rostro estoico se contrae, esta vez en uno de sorpresa por haber sido desenmascarado.

* * *

El sonido del tecleo de la computadora, se escucha en la oficina vacía. Los dedos cubiertos por los guantes, titubean ante las palabras que pretende escribir y en otras ocasiones, aquellos enunciados vacilantes, se retractan y son borrados con frustración. El joven no entiende aquella inquieta sensación que se ha instalado sobre sus manos, tanto, que duda que en realidad se trate de él mismo.

Transcurre el miércoles por la tarde, cuando el ocaso está a nada de su nacimiento y la mente del joven se encuentra desordenada por un motivo que él mismo desconoce. Aunque, cree que aquel incógnito sentir, tiene algo que ver con el mail que ha llegado repentinamente por parte de su hermana —con la que ya ha mantenido comunicación, todo gracias a que ha limpiado su celular—. Fuyumi, le ha enviado su video diario de meditación guiada para que lo realice una vez que llegue a casa, pero ha adjuntado algo más en el texto. Una dirección de una clínica terapeuta.

Shōto piensa que la semana se está deleitando de una manera enorme con sus malas experiencias. Si bien, no es la primera vez que su hermana adjunta una dirección y una petición en donde sugiere que debería ir a intentar a hablar con un terapeuta. Si es la primera vez que le sermonea diciendo que es necesario, ya que desaparecer y dejar de responder sus llamadas por varios días, no es algo común en él —aunque se trate del tema de su trastorno— . Pero no es aquella petición la que lo ha dejado con su mente hecha un torbellino, es el nombre de la clínica.

— Shiket— murmura el nombre del lugar, originando aquella reminiscencia de irritación al recordar al castaño de hace varios días.

Es más, no desea acordarse de él y de sus palabras, pero continua con el pensamiento en mente. Recuerda el sentimiento de ira que se había originado después de que Yoarashi Inasa —sí, le es difícil olvidar el nombre— le entregase la tarjeta de presentación. Todoroki no se veía a si mismo como alguien que necesitara ayuda, es consciente de que su misofobia y su TOC, son un problema de ansiedad. Pero no desea salir de la comodidad que ha logrado establecer con el transcurso de los años.

_«A un desconocido como tú no le deberían interesar mis problemas», _recuerda haber dicho al moreno. Y cree con firmeza que esas palabras eran necesarias de decir, así ha evitado a una persona más.

— Todoroki-kun ¿Sucede algo malo?

Midoriya, su compañero de trabajo lo observa con expresión dudosa y no es para menos, ante la mirada que se ha formado inconscientemente sobre su rostro. El mitad albino niega secamente como respuesta, sin atreverse a decir nada más. Pero este último gesto, parece no convencer para nada al chico de mechas verdes.

Sabe que su relación con el heterocromático nunca ha sido muy cercana, si bien, han tenido interacciones trabajando en binas en la mayoría de los proyectos que se les han asignado, sus conversaciones nunca trascienden más allá del ámbito laboral. Pero eso no significa que no se preocupe por su compañero ¡Claro que no! La actitud de Izuku es prueba de ello. Siempre tratando de animarlo a unirse a las pláticas que realiza con Iida —el jefe del departamento en el que están—, o usualmente observándolo cuando tienen tiempo libre.

— B-Bueno, es que parecías afligido por algo, quiero decir... tu expresión no cambia mucho, pero tus ojos si— habla con cierto nerviosismo, iniciando a recoger sus pertenencias, la hora de trabajo ha concluido—. Olvídalo, creo que es algo raro de mi parte decir eso.

Sin embargo Todoroki no piensa lo mismo que él, al menos en la última parte. En esta última semana ha resultado tan común para él, que las personas parezcan darse cada vez más cuenta de lo que está sucediendo en su mente. ¿Qué sucede con Shōto?, ¿por qué todos pueden brindarle un análisis de sus emociones, a excepción de el mismo? Primero el doctor, después Fuyumi y por último Midoriya. No tiene idea de que pensar con respecto a las opiniones de los demás. Generalmente nunca le ha importado, pero el hecho de que las únicas dos personas más cercanas a él — y por si fuera poco alguien a quien ni siquiera puede decir que conoce— desenmascaren sus pensamientos, le es abrumador.

¿Realmente su enfermedad le está impidiendo ver la situación en la que se encuentra?, tonterías, quiere pensar. Pero ahora su mente se niega a aceptar su propio conformismo.

— Estoy bien— suelta en voz baja—. Tengo que irme.

Su compañero asiente con la cabeza, vacilante de concluir la conversación de esa forma. Realmente no tiene idea de lo que está pasando por la mente de Todoroki y el porque de sus acciones tan repentinamente ansiosas al guardar sus pertenencias. El pecoso suspira, anhelando que lo que sea que haga el contrario, no le perjudique y que al menos pueda pasar el resto de la tarde con mayor tranquilidad.

Cuando Shōto da el primer paso fuera del edificio, su rostro se inunda de los colores bermejos que ofrecen los últimos rayos del ocaso. La brisa de aquel momento que parece tan íntimo para él, ocasiona que las hojas rojizas del tan característico otoño naveguen por el aire y una de ellas tenga la ventura de caer sobre la cabellera del chico. Con cuidado de no romperla, la toma con sus guantes y la analiza. Recuerda haber jugado cuando era niño, con muchas hojas en esta temporada; pero parece haber olvidado el dichoso sentimiento que solía provocarle.

De pronto, se siente ajeno al ambiente que lo rodea. En ese instante, los arreboles en el cielo se ven tan irreales, como si hubiesen sido pintados con óleo; la brisa que siente golpear contra sus oídos, evocan la melodiosa voz de Rei, su madre; los guantes sobre sus manos, se sienten como una segunda piel, que en ese momento parece no tener sentido utilizar. Incluso se detiene a observar a todas las personas que transitan, todas ellas parecen felices, a diferencia de él.

Se asombra a si mismo pensando que todo aquello parece no tener sentido y no es el mejor momento para ser imaginado. No obstante, su mente no deja de parecer un vendaval que transita en un mismo curso. Las personas con las que hablado, han suscitado una visible huella en su perspectiva y sus pensamientos, que incluso, ya no sabe cuales son correctos o si alguna vez lo fueron.

Decide caminar, dejando atrás todas aquellas ocurrencias. Le da permiso a sus piernas para moverse como les plazca, aunque en realidad, el control se lo está llevando la espontaneidad de sus deseos. Los paisajes cambian conforme el tiempo pasa, sustituyéndose una y otra vez, en lo que parece ser una metamorfosis sin consumación.

Su buena memoria le hace justicia a su sentido de la orientación, sólo cuando confirma que aquella es la calle que busca, se detiene. Si bien, únicamente tiene que buscar el número del edificio, analiza con interés los demás. La gran mayoría de los inmuebles son ostentosos, por lo cuál cree que lo que busca, tendrá la misma característica. Pero se equivoca.

La clínica Shiket es de un aspecto bastante sencillo y minimalista. Se encuentra pintado de blanco y algunos detalles azules lo ornamentan; pero lo que más destaca de esta, es el logo dorado de la clínica, una _S_ —al estilo _Superman_, piensa burlonamente Todoroki—. Aguarda frente al lugar, debatiendo en su interior si el haber venido, ha sido lo mejor o una espontaneidad con futuras consecuencias sucias.

Cuando las puertas del edificio son repentinamente abiertas, revelando a una muchacha, Shōto espera pasar desapercibido. Pero últimamente su fortuna es tan mala, que aquellas cosas que menos desea que sucedan, acontecen.

— ¡Estoy de suerte hoy! Un buen día de trabajo y alguien con físico potencial, ¿te gustaría una consulta de nutrición?

Habla con entusiasmo la rubia, la cual en un parpadeo se encuentra junto a él, específicamente dando vueltas a su alrededor, analizándolo. El cuerpo del heterocromático permanece rígido ante la gran cercanía de la fémina, busca con su mirada la mejor forma de librarse de aquella situación, pero le parece imposible.

— No estoy interesado, te lo agradezco— logra formular, esperando que la respuesta sea suficiente para alejarla y está en lo correcto. Todos los doctores de aquí tienen una irritante aura de vigor, piensa el joven—. ¿Todavía continua abierta la clínica?

Camie lleva uno de sus dedos a su boca, apenada de que el chico haya llegado demasiado tarde. —Estamos a punto de cerrar, ¡pero puedes agendar una cita! Abrimos todos lo días— pausa un momento—. Bueno, a excepción de los domingos.

Todoroki asiente con su cabeza, agradeciéndole. Quizá haber llegado tarde es un indicio de que debería olvidarse de la idea de la clínica y retomar su rutina como siempre lo ha hecho, infiere. Su boca está dispuesta a despedirse cortésmente de la mujer y sus pies persisten en comenzar su andar, pero el sonido de la puerta del edificio le incita a ver.

— ¡Seiji, creo que ya tengo otro paciente!— exclama cual niña presumiendo su logro. Provocando que el último nombrado la mire con extrañeza, no ha aceptado nada.

Todoroki descubre que la persona a la cual se refiere, es un chico de cabello teñido de púrpura y una mirada seria —es el único que difiere entre los estándares de médicos, cree con firmeza—. Cuando los curiosos ojos heterocromáticos descubren que Yoarashi Inasa camina junto al de cabellos lilas, el bicolor intenta romper el contacto visual que él mismo ha iniciado.

— ¡Viniste!— esa voz, está seguro que es tan energética como el día en que lo conoció—. Me alegra mucho verte aquí, no tienes idea.

Inasa le sonríe de una manera amable después de pronunciar sus últimas palabras y el contrario no sabe como responder el gesto. Únicamente se aleja unos cuantos pasos, su presencia le abruma y no quiere que por un descuido llegue a ser ensuciado.

— Todoroki Shōto— se presenta, reverenciándose con cortesía—. Quiero hablar contigo— sus palabras han sonado rudas, demasiado alejadas de la verdadera intención que pretendía manifestar.

— Podemos hablar en mi consultorio ¿Te parece bien?— propone el castaño.

— Inasa, ya estamos a punto de cerrar.

Seiji le dirige una mirada de advertencia a Yoarashi. Como la persona más responsable del pequeño equipo de médicos —o al menos eso cree el de cabellos lilas—, necesita establecer un sentido de la responsabilidad en el psiquiatra.

— Todavía tiene diez minutos— canturrea Camie, rodeando con su brazo a su pareja. Ocasionando que el último quiera apartar el contacto, pero aquello sólo termina estrechando más el abrazo.

— ¡Además, hoy me toca cerrar a mi!— recuerda el médico.

Todoroki se encuentra al margen de la conversación, aguardando por la respuesta. Su mente concuerda que aquel grupo de médicos es el más extraño que alguna vez ha conocido, para nada convencionales. Sin embargo, la forma tan informal con la que se dirigen unos con otros, le hace preguntarse a si mismo, cómo es una relación de amistad.

— Asegúrate de cerrar bien— masculla con resignación Seiji, cediéndole las llaves—. No quiero otro animal adentro, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Eso sólo fue una vez! ¡Y además yo lo saqué!

La reputación de Yoarashi le precede en ese aspecto. Ese había sido un día lluvioso como cualquier otro —truenos, relámpagos y ventiscas—, pero una de las ventanas abiertas había ocasionado un futuro desastre. Los tanukis no son muy sociables en aquellos momentos, por suerte Inasa es un hombre el cual no tiene nada que temer con los animales. ¡Por poco decide adoptarlo como mascota!

— Ya nos despedimos, hay cosas que hacer en casa— habla la rubia rompiendo la conversación de las protestas y tomando el brazo de su pareja—. ¡Hasta luego Todoroki-kun! ¡Nos vemos mañana, Inasa!

— ¡Claro, hasta mañana!— vocifera el último.

El de cabello bicolor, se limita a sentir con su cabeza. Seiji realiza el mismo gesto, despidiéndose de la nueva persona que recién ha conocido. En cambio a su compañero, le dirige una mirada de advertencia, no quiere tener un animal de nuevo. De esa forma, la pareja desaparece de su campo de visión, mientras caminan entre la poca luz que les brinda el astro.

— Deberíamos entrar, ya está comenzando a anochecer— habla el castaño, indicándole el camino a la entrada. El contrario se mantiene callado, pero comienza a caminar a su lado.

El interior de la clínica es un lugar bastante diferente a la fachada que muestra, piensa Shōto. Hay demasiados matices cálidos dentro del lugar, algunos pósters con imágenes de paisajes —justo como en los vídeos de meditación— ornamentan el interior, e incluso puede ver un área dedicada especialmente a dibujos más infantiles. El camino hacia la oficina del hombre, termina en cuanto ve como abre una puerta en la cual tiene escrito _«Psiquiatra Yoarashi»._

— Adelante, por favor— le incita.

A la perspectiva del joven, Yoarashi parece ser una persona sin ningún tipo de orden: tan despreocupado y totalmente un disturbio andante, justo como un tornado. Había creído que aquella idea preconcebida, se mostraría incluso en la apariencia de su oficina, pero se equivoca. El lugar es tan pulcro y blanco, que hace dejar escapar un suspiro al mitad albino. Hay libros perfectamente ordenados en los estantes —que incluso puede jurar que no tienen ni una pizca de polvo—; el escritorio se mantiene impecable y las cosas que se encuentran sobre el, se sitúan simétricamente. Se abstiene a alzar una ceja, cuando descubre en una de las paredes, un enorme cartel que dice: _«Todo se logra con pasión»_. Si, definitivamente esa es su oficina.

— Toma asiento si gustas, así será más cómodo— ofrece y sin más de por medio ambos realizan la acción, aunque uno de ellos no se siente del todo seguro con haberlo hecho—. ¿De qué deseas hablar Todoroki-san?

El mencionado aprieta sus labios, impidiendo que las palabras se manifiesten. Hace poco tenía la certeza de que una vez se encontrara con él, diría todo lo que pensaba sin rodeos. Pero aquella idea que ha estado revoloteando en su cabeza durante su recorrido, parece más bien un chiste, al menos si lo dice en voz alta.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Inasa parpadea ante su pregunta, totalmente desconcertado de lo que acaba de formular. — ¿A qué te refieres?

— No te conozco realmente, jamás te había visto en mi vida— habla, con un sentimiento de impotencia contenido—. Y aún así, dijiste algo que ninguna otra persona a mi alrededor se había percatado, ¿qué viste?

El médico se permite ver una perspectiva diferente en ese momento, su profesión le ha hecho conocedor de los pensamientos de las personas. Tiene la certeza que en ese momento, el chico frente suyo se encuentra confundido, es algo coherente —viendo la situación en la que se ha enredado—. Pero es aquella pregunta la que lo hace querer involucrarse aún más.

— Sólo te vi a ti.

— Eso no tiene ningún sentido— contradice, con un atisbo de inconformidad por la respuesta.

— La mente muchas veces nos hace creer en cosas que no tienen sentido y aún así creemos en ellas ciegamente, ¿no lo crees?— nota el ceño fruncido por parte del contrario, probablemente enojado, pero no se detiene a continuar—. Únicamente te vi a ti y a la necesidad que creía y, sigo creyendo, que tienes.

Aquello último ha disgustado en cierta manera al de cabellera bicolor. Jamás había pensado que su estilo de vida, fuese algo como una necesidad de la que necesita curarse; la idea de curarse la aborrece un poco. Para él, la idea de volver a ser una persona normal, le es igual a volver a estar sucio. Ser normal significa dejar de ser una persona limpia.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito cambiar?

— Fue una suposición mía— responde con honestidad—. ¿O acaso deseas quedarte así para el resto de tu vida?

Todoroki está a punto de afirmar a su pregunta, pero se detiene ¿Qué tendría de maravilloso cambiar? Además, hasta donde sabe, aquella es una enfermedad que aparentemente parece no tener cura —en su adolescencia recuerda haberlo leído—; no parece tener opción, nunca mejoraría.

— Eso parece— responde, tras un prolongado silencio.

— No me gustaría algo así para ti, Todoroki-san— admite con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz, Inasa detesta que sus pacientes no deseen nada mejor para su vida—. ¡La vida es para vivirla al máximo!

Pero el otro chico no responde, ni asiente a ninguna de sus palabras. Yoarashi supone que el joven, piensa en irse y no volver. Así que decide comenzar a hablar, esta vez con más serenidad.

— He visto casos como el tuyo, anteriormente— murmura, concentrado en sus propios recuerdos—. Han vencido eso, porque se han dado cuenta del tiempo y las cosas que les ha arrebatado su enfermedad. ¿No te sientes arrepentido por eso?

— Lo estoy.

Se le ha escabullido esa respuesta de sus róseos labios. La palabra arrepentimiento está serigrafiada en la alma de Shōto. Es una mancha que nunca desaparece y lo corroe cada vez que la piensa. Su arrepentimiento se evoca desde que era un niño, frágil y sin la fuerza suficiente para defenderse.

El psiquiatra cree que ha dado en el clavo, al notar el cambio repentino de voz del contrario. El arrepentimiento es una de las consecuencias que muchas veces adquiere un hombre con ese trastorno, pero se sorprende al ver como de un momento a otro, sólo con mencionar aquellas palabras, Todoroki ha cambiado de forma tenue su actitud.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en algo para solucionar ese arrepentimiento?— pregunta Inasa.

— No tiene sentido, ya es tarde— las acciones valen mucho más que las intenciones es lo que piensa, nunca se ha atrevido a hacer algo, al menos lo suficientemente influyente para arreglar todo lo que ha causado. Sabe que por más que lo intente no podrá volver a unir las piezas rotas.

— No creo que lo sea. Mientras no estés tres metros bajo tierra en un ataúd, nunca es demasiado tarde— asegura el castaño—. Yo puedo ayudarte a curarte, o al menos a que tu vida sea más cómoda y real de la que pareces tener. Déjame brindarte la mano.

Shōto no cree realmente que haya una oportunidad para él, su enfermedad se ha convertido en una comodidad en la que ha disfrutado estar por mucho más de una década. Y realmente duda de aquellas promesas, llenas de esperanzas dudosas que le dice el doctor. A pesar de ello, siente interés en descubrir si él tiene una pequeña pizca de fuerza, para poder cambiar.

— No puedo asegurar nada, pero intentaré algo pequeño.

Por más inseguridades y dudas al respecto que se encuentren detrás de sus palabras, Yoarashi se encuentra sumamente feliz con escucharlo decir eso. _«Paso por paso, día por día»_, es su frase personal y en la que más cree cuando se encuentra junto a sus pacientes.

— Escribe en esta hoja, diez cosas que evitas hacer y diez cosas que sueles hacer— anuncia de repente, extrayendo el objeto de una carpeta—. Puedes comenzar con esto, es algo pequeño.

Todoroki no se encuentra totalmente convencido con aquello, pero ha declarado algo y cree que no puede retractarse en aquel momento. Con un poco de desconfianza toma la hoja que le ha ofrecido, junto a un bolígrafo —que tiene decoraciones de nubes azules, demasiado infantil a su parecer— y comienza a escribir. Se detiene a pensar por un instante y cuando cree que está convencido de aquello, su mano derecha comienza a plasmar sus ideas con tinta.

La lista de cosas que evita, ha sido la más fácil de enumerar. Cuando piensa en las cosas que suele hacer, duda que escribir. Es consciente que hace muchas cosas por su ansiedad, pero ahora no está seguro de cuales de ellas se consideran algo _«normal»_, al menos para no ser escritas.

— Ya está— habla, cediendo nuevamente la hoja.

El psiquiatra se encuentra sumamente concentrado en lo que ha escrito, sus ojos analizan hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que ha plasmado. Ciertamente, hay acciones que son comunes en personas que padecen el trastorno, pero existen entre las listas, algunas que hacen que se sorprenda.

— Tienes una linda caligrafía— halaga, queriendo relajar la tensa aura que emana el bicolor—. Quizá pienses que escribir eso haya sido algo sin sentido, pero créeme que todo tiene un propósito. Dime, Todoroki-san ¿Has escuchado de la EPR o la TCC?

— Desconozco que es.

— Verás, cuando un paciente con trastorno obsesivo compulsivo desea comenzar un tratamiento, las opciones más viables son aquellas dos— explica, esperando no abrumar demasiado al chico—. La TCC, es la abreviación para terapia cognitiva conductual. Esta favorece al cambio de pensamientos y acciones negativas en la persona, para transformarlas en pensamientos positivos.

— Creo que he intentado a hacer algo parecido, a veces trato de meditar con vídeos y mayormente mencionan frases con relación a lo que dices— recuerda los enlaces que Fuyumi suele enviarle, no tenía idea del propósito que su hermana trataba de lograr.

Inasa se siente complacido con aquella confesión, al menos tiene un poco de experiencia que le precede. Sólo necesita ser complementada adecuadamente y que mantenga un seguimiento, para no desistir con el tratamiento. Sin embargo, teme de la reacción de Todoroki, cuando explique el otro tipo de terapia.

— Eso apenas es la mitad de lo que haremos— comienza a explicar, con mayor cautela que antes—. El EPR, son las siglas para la terapia de exposición y prevención de respuesta. Esta requiere de una mayor fuerza de voluntad y compromiso, Todoroki-san. Aquí el paciente tiene un contacto directo con todo aquello que teme, en tu caso a la suciedad. Con el enfrentamiento repetitivo, tu mente le obliga a tu cerebro a reconocer cuan irracional es el miedo que experimentas y así, vencerlo.

El ritmo cardiaco del heterocromático, asciende repentinamente al escuchar aquello que menos esperaba oír. No quiere volver a experimentar la sensación de completa suciedad que una vez aconteció en su cuerpo, definitivamente no. Su completo ser le implora que abandone aquel tratamiento, sin siquiera haberlo empezado. No está dispuesto a soportarlo.

El fugaz recuerdo de un barco, llega a su mente. Creía haber olvidado aquel momento y maldice internamente, por haberlo recordado en aquel preciso instante. Si tan sólo él no hubiese aprendido a poseer aquella actitud taciturna, sus ojos estarían evocando lágrimas como solía hacer varios años atrás; pero sabe que eso no ayudaría en nada. Quiere ser capaz de tener _aquella_ vista una vez más y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cree que necesita arreglar las cosas que él mismo ha fragmentado.

— Ayúdame, Yoarashi.

Es la oración que necesita para comenzar su metamorfosis. Inasa lo mira con una sonrisa de compasión, orgulloso de que ha hecho el primer paso que aún no se había atrevido a decirle: aceptar el desafío.

Shōto, entiende el peso que llevan sus palabras al salir de sus labios y la espontaneidad ridícula con la que las ha dicho, todo esto lo lleva a cuestionarse: ¿Realmente a hecho bien con enunciarlas?


End file.
